What now pt-2
by cd11
Summary: What now? Pt-2 A Battlestar Galactica-TOS Story: All rights to the characters and series belong to their creators. Conclusion of the story. Troy talks about what is causing his nightmares and for once Apollo and Sheba really don't have an answer. Rated K


_**What now? Pt-2 A Battlestar Galactica-TOS Story: All rights to the characters and series belong to their creators. Conclusion of the story. Troy talks about what is causing his nightmares and for once Apollo and Sheba really don't have an answer. Rated K+**_

Apollo and Sheba were both taken aback by what Troy had just said to them.

Finally after a few minutes, Apollo speaks up. "How can you believe that?

Troy glared at his father. "How can you not believe it!" He started pacing back and forth. "We have spent over 17 yahrens from the colonies to here with the tin-heads breathing down our necks." Troy sat down next to Sheba and looked up to Apollo. "We hoped and prayed that when we discovered Earth that we could find a home, a way to protect ourselves from the enemy that wished for our destruction. Instead we found a world of 7 billion people that is still in diapers." Troy stands up and starts to pace again. "You two do realize what tonight is right?"

Both Sheba and Apollo were quiet because they knew what Troy was talking about. For the destruction of the 12 colonies and the Colonial fleet happened on this very night.

Troy took a ragged breath and started speaking again. "Not too long ago, our friend Jamie took Dalton ,myself and some of the kids into that city. We went all over, and then for some reason we pulled in next to a huge stadium."

Getting thoughtful he looked to his father. "Do you remember that sport complex that was just outside Caprica City?" Apollo smiled at the memory. "Sure, Father used to take up to exhibitions there whenever the Galactica was home. "

"This place could almost be it's twin." Troy continued. "The three of us were watching the kids, then something changed."

"What?" Sheba asked.

"Well, the sky was no longer blue." Troy told them "It was no longer L.A. It was Caprica City again. It was that night again, the Cylon fighter were making their attack runs, explosions people being crush in rubble, burned alive, blown to bits." Tears were streaking down Troy's face. "I could hear Mom screaming for me." He looked to his parents who had tears in their eyes as well. It took Apollo a long time before he could speak.

"That was a horrific night, Boxey for everyone." he said. "I wish there was a way that we could tell you to put it behind you."

"I know, but it's not the past that has been keeping awake at night." Troy said. "It's our future that's doing it."

The two older warriors said nothing while Troy spoke. "The fleet's mission has been achieved. We are here, this is as Starbuck would say The end of the Line, So tell me Colonel Apollo, what is the latest tactical assessment of the Cylon fleet in regards to strength?" Apollo was shocked by the question. "You know the answer to that." he said.

Troy spoke quickly. "125 base ships, but then you know that, since you were the one who gave the briefing." Before either Sheba or Apollo could reply, "And how many battle stars do we have to protect this system and our fleet? That's right just the one."

"What do you suggest then, Captain." Sheba starting to lose her patience. "We quit?"

"No ma'am." Troy said. recognizing the tone in Sheba's voice turning from step-mom to senior officer. "I would say after 1,000 yahrens of war, it's too late for that. But I also think that happy little fog that we have been living in since we found this planet needs to be blown away. The cloaking devices we have around the fleet and this star system will not last forever. Our luck will not last forever."

Running of words Troy finally said. "And I hope you both forgive me for worrying you."

Putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Nothing to forgive, son." he said. "That's what we're here for."

Sheba added "That's right, and don't you forget it." Troy relaxed and smiled like he actually meant it for the first time. Before anything else was said, Troy's comm. link beeped for attention. Troy answered. "Go ahead base."

Dalton's voice came through; "Are you three done up there?" she asked. "The kids are ready to go to bed and Uncle's Troy and Dillon were supposed to read them a story." Troy laughed. "Understood, I'll be there shortly. Troy out." and turned the comm off.

" So what is Uncle Troy reading tonight?" Sheba asked clearly amused.

Troy just smiled. "I thought I might tell them the tale about the Three heroes of Carillon and their encounter with the misty-eyed virgins of.."

Apollo gave his son the evil eye. "I hardly think that's a story fit for children, anyways how did you hear about that?"

"Oh Aunt Athena told me that one." Troy chuckled, as he turned toward the path. "You two coming?

Sheba smiled at her husband and step-son. "No I think we'll stay up here for a bit."

"Thanks for hearing me out." Troy finally said.

"That's what we are hear for, son." Apollo told him. With a grin and a weary wave, Troy started down the hill and the camp.

Sheba was looking out toward the city of Angels as Apollo walked over and took her in his arms. For a long time they just stood there not saying anything. Finally Sheba spoke. "He's right you know." Apollo just held onto her tighter, and said "I know."

_**Fins. To the readers. This was always the eternal question of the original Battlestar Galactica and Galactica 1980 series. Once the Colonial fleet discover Earth what do they do about the Cylons that outnumbered them 100's to 1 now that the trip is over. The unanswered question.**_


End file.
